Two Conditions For Marriage
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: "I'm leaving until you accept the fact that I won't marry you unless you agree to the two conditions." Harry has given his blonde his conditions and Draco is stubbornly refusing to see reason.


**~*Two Conditions For Marriage*~**

Lucius watched with a dark expression as his son chatted with the shaggy haired half-blood boy-hero. "Lucius." His wife sighed defeatedly. "Stop it." She voiced heavily. "You're only driving a bigger rift between them as well as you and your son." She voiced bittingly, scowling at him as his glare narrowed when the boy wonder pressed an absentminded kiss to their intertwined hands. "You are impossible." Narcissa sighed, standing sharply and briskly making her way across to the two young men.

He huffed and turned his narrowed gaze out to the gardens, choosing to ignore the fact that his nineteen year old son was heavily involved with the Golden Boy. His pureblood heir involved with a half-blood. He closed his eyes and took a deep claming breath and returned to the Ball going on. It did not due to dwell on such things, but old habits do die hard.

**~*DMHP*~**

Wipping a hand over his face he let out a sigh as he slowly ambled his way through the silent halls of his manor, finally starting to feel his age.

"Draco."

He paused midstride, tilting his head toward the only door that had been cracked open. Silently he made his way over, stilling just beside the crack, listening to the seething voice coming from within.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you?" He heard Draco hiss. "I don't care abo-"

He frowned when he heard angry stomping and then a short yelp from his son, cutting him off mid rant. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare." Lucius felt his eyebrows raise at the darkly hissed words from the normally soft and caring man. "You might not care but that doesn't mean other people don't damnit."

"Harry I don't want to-"

"Stop." Harry grunted, a sharp clicking sound following, leaving him wondering what the object had been.

"Harry!" He blinked at the sudden urgency in his sons voice. "Where are you going?!" Draco demanded sharply making him frown.

"Leaving." Harry grunted in reply another click followed and he realised that the man was _packing_.

"WHAT?!"

His gaze flickered through the crack and he saw his sons...lover, blinking blankly at the blonde. "I'm leaving until you accept the fact that I won't marry you unless you agree to the two conditions."

He saw his sons jaw drop. "Harry, you can't, I won't let you." His son shook his head feircely.

A hard gleam cast over the emerald orbs. "Won't let me?" Harry asked darkly. "And what, Draconis, makes you think you can stop me?" He demanded.

He saw his son faulter, his hands clenching at his sides as the dark haired man turned on his heel and resumed packing. "In order to get you to agree to marry me, I've to sleep with some pureblood witch and produce a pureblood heir, right?" Draco finally managed, shocking him to the core. Harry was refusing to marry his son because he wouldn't agree to have a pureblood heir. Bloody hell, did the boy ever stop ceasing to amaze and confuse him?

Harry sighed heavily. "Not exactly Draco."

"And how else am I suppose to get this heir then?" He demanded sharply, glaring at the brunette.

He watched Harry visibly sag over the trunk he was packing. "Muggles have something called Insemination. Basically your sperm and a willing female. No sex involved." He voiced softly. "But if you feel better with sleeping with her then by all means go ahead." He grunted, straightening fully and turning a solid look on his lover. "But I won't marry you until you agree, have the plan laid out, and are completely willing to have a pureblood heir. But until you come to a decission of yes or no, I'll be in my London flat." He told the blonde, slamming the trunk lid and flicking his wrist, shrinking his bags before shoving them in his pockets.

"I love you Draco, I really do, but there are times where I absolutely find you impossible." He told the blonde, gently cupping his cheek. "Think, long and hard Draco." He told the struggling blonde. "Because that is the only way I will ever agree to marry you." He whispered, placing a light kiss to firmly pressed lips. "You know where I am." He murmured as parting and Lucius quickly made himself scarce as the brunette left the room, shutting the door quietly behind, leaning back into it briefly as his clenched his eyes shut tightly. "Damn blonde."

**~*HPDM*~**

Lucius frowned as he watched his son listlessly wander through the library, the frown that had been etched onto his face even more promnent then before.

"It's been three months Lucius." Narcissa murmured worriedly at him as she followed her son with her eyes. "I'm worried."

He frowned and his brow pinched. "Quite frankly Narcissa, so am I." He grunted moving to stand.

**~*DMHP*~**

Lucius frowned as he watched his son's eyes glitter like mad as he all but bolted through the Manor and through the floo at top speed.

"What on earth?" Nacissa wondered breathless as she looked over at him in question. He was just as left out a she was it seemed as he shrugged and stared after their son.

**~*HPDM*~**

Draco grinned as he looked down, a fluttering going through him. He was buzzing on a eurphora of things as he all but bounced on his toes in front of the dark wood door, knocking excitedly.

A loud child's shriek from inside had him frowning but it vanished when the door was jerked open and the man he hadn't seen in almost two years was standing there, heaving as he struggled to get his breath back.

"Draco." Was the surprised inhale he got.

He felt his lips twitch as he looked over the other man. "Harry." He returned softly before grinning like a mad man. "I've something for you." He told the man, shifting the bundled up blue blanket, easing it into his hands as he passed it to the other.

Harry, automatically reached out and eased the baby into his arms. "Er, Draco."

"Meet Scorpius Draconis Malfoy." He stated smuggly, smirking as he preened inwardly at the shocked look on Harry's face when he jerked his gaze up sharply. "Pureblood heir to the prestedjuce Ancient and Honorable Malfoy line."

Harry stared at the man wide eyed for a moment before he gazed down at the squirming bundle. A watery chuckle left him as he shook his head. "Oh Draco." He murmured, moving forward, snuggly settling the baby into the crook of his arm as he wrapped his free hand around the back of the pale neck and yanked the other down into a fiery kiss. "Took you long enough." He muttered once he pulled away.

Draco sighed, wrapping the shaggy haired man in his arms snuggly. "Took me a while to find a decent pureblood witch open to muggle technology."

Harry blinked startled. "Muggle-"

"I wasn't going to sleep with another person." Draco grunted snidely, cooing down to the shifting bundle. "Oh, his mother said to tell you that you'd better be a good mommy."

"A good-?"

"She made you godfather and signed him over to the both of us." Draco told him, pressing a kiss to the slightly flushed cheek. "She only expects to see him during holidays but never to keep him for them."

"Unless we say so right?" Harry asked softly.

"If you want." Draco nodded.

"Uncle Harry!" A childish voiced shouted from within the flat and Harry jerked, twisting on his heel.

"What Teddy?" He called, leaving Draco alone in the doorway as he moved back into his flat to find the teal haired child.

Draco rolled his eyes but moved into the living space none the less, closing the door behind him gently.

**~*DMHP*~**

Narcissa cooed lovingly down at the year and a half old. "Oh you are utterly prescious my sweet baby, yes you are." She cooed, snuggling the child to her tightly for a moment.

Harry shook his head as he looked back over his shoulder at the cooing woman. Nervously he smoothed down the front of his white robes again. He could do this, he was a Gryffindor, he'd defeated the darkest wizard to walk without batting an eye and he was nervous and shaking over getting married?

"You look fine Harry, stop fussing." Narcissa told him, swatting his hands from the front of his robes.

"Yes ma'am." He murmured, looking down with a frown.

Narcissa smiled softly. "You don't need to be nervous dear. You love him and he loves you, or at least we all assume he does." She said with a small teasing smirk, getting one in return. "Just look at him and everything will be fine."

Harry gave a feint nod. "Right, okay." He breathed smilling softly as he looked down at the loud squeal. "Well, are you ready love?" He asked the little blonde boy, grinning widely when he got a very loud squeal in return. "Of course you are." He chuckled.

"Harry?"

Green eyes looked over and he grinned. "Hey Siri." He murmured, giving Narcissa and Scorpius a smile as they left him and Sirius alone.

"You okay Bambi?" Sirius asked softly, giving him a one over with a light frown.

Harry gave him a weak grin. "Perfect." He tried and Sirius snorted.

"You know, your dad was a right wreck on his wedding day." Sirius voiced amusedly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I'm better off Siri, I'm just, I mean the bloody prophet is here and half of Britian is waiting outside the front gates and-"

"You and Draco are the only thing that matters right now." Sirius pointed out. "I can kick everyone but the Malfoy's and Rem out if you want." He offered, making Harry chuckle.

"Can you curse'em?" He asked innocently.

Sirius snorted. "Unfortunately not."

"What a shame." Harry said with a grin.

"Alright come on kid." Sirius voiced softly, holding out his hand. "I'm walking you down the aisle." He said brightly, waggling his eyebrows. "Get to threaten the little dragon against hurting you one final time." He gave his godson a vicious grin and Harry shook his head, suddenly feeling a whole lot better about this.

**~*HPDM*~**

Harry moaned softly, arching his back off the bed and into his husband. "Draco~" He panted tossing his head to the side as another powerful thrust nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck." Draco breathed ruggedly, bracing himself firmly when his arms threatened to give out on him.

"Mm, dragon." Harry gasped, arching sharply as he drug blunt nails down the trembling back.

Draco closed his eyes and slammed into his husband once more, getting a loud scream and clenching walls for the effort, dragging him over the edge as well.

Harry lay panting, trapped -pleasntly so mind you- under his husband, running soothing hands down the equally heaving back. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Draco hummed turning his nose into the tan column, pressing a light kiss there before he pushed himself up and then flopped down beside the other man, drawing him into his arms again. "I love you."

Harry giggled suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, drawing them toward slumber.

"What?" Draco managed, though he refused to open his eyes again.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing that can't wait." He voiced softly, shoving Draco onto his back so he could settle ontop the man.

~*DMHP*~

Lucius let out a chuckle as he watched his son dance around the living room in a horrible version of a waltz with his own child.

"He does this once a day, at least." A soft voice informed him from behind and he straightened, turning slightly to see his... son-in-law standing with his arms crossed over his chest and smile twitching to be released.

"That doesn't suprise me actually." Lucius murmured, turning his gaze back to the living room, his chest tightening.

Harry eyed the man for a moment before he smirked, shaking his head. "You know, you and your son are too much alike."

Lucius cocked a brow as he turned his head somewhat. "Come again?"

Harry let out a chuckle and reclined against the wall. "You're both beyond stubborn." He clearified. "You didn't want him to marry me for pureblood heirancy's sake and he didn't want to marry anyone but me because he didn't want to be like every other pureblood heir." He explained softly, gazing down the hall he'd come from. "He didn't want to be locked in a marriage that could lead to a life of depression, would have in his case. No offense meant but Astoria Greengrass wouldn't have been able to...keep Draco occupied, he'd have had too much pointless routine."

Lucius blinked rapidly before a deep chuckle left him. "You never cease to amaze me Mr. Potter." He murmured.

"Potter-Malfoy." Harry corrected instantly, getting an amused look from the tall blonde aristocrat. "Draco needs," He paused trying to find the right word he needed.

"Excitement?" Lucius offered, laughing hysterically on the inside because this boy knew his son too well.

"Percisely." Harry grunted, sending him an amused look.

"The reason Mr. Potter-" Lucius started only to be halted by a nasty glare.

"Please, I've married your son, not to mention have been shagged by him since we were fourteen, I do believe we've moved beyond calling me Mr. Potter, which is incorrect by the way." He absently added.

Lucius stared at him for a good minute before he snorted. "Fourteen?" Was the only thing he could ask.

Harry blushed madly. "I instigated that one. The second task had just been finished and I was fucking cold." He bashefully admitted, looking anywhere but at the man.

Lucius couldn't help it, he chuckled. "Interesting." He mused. "But the reason, Harry." Viberant green orbs turned on him in question. "A pureblood heir." Lucius clearified for him.

"Oh, well I figured my father kinda fucked the Potter line over and because of the war a lot of other pureblood names got wiped out, and I didn't want to be the cause of yet another going down the drain." He ended in a whisper, looking at the floor before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I didn't want Draco to make the same mistake my father did." He admitted before walking into the living room without looking toward Draco's father.

Lucius frowned, watching his son grin happily and swing his husband into a few steps as Scorpius laughed delightedly.

**~*END*~**


End file.
